Christmas Traditions
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The first Christmas without Prue is hard on Piper and Phoebe. As traditions remembered new ones start. But a special visit let them all know that Big sister is and always will around on that one special day.


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

Paige stood in the basement and surveyed everything she had at her disposal. It wasn't much and some of it looked like it had scorch marks. 'Demon attack' she thought to herself. She looked from one corner of the basement toe the next. Some of the things she was looking at where her own. Things she had collected over the years. And thing's that were her parents.

"Ok Paige get it together this has to be done." She moved in towards one pile of boxes and started positioning them closer to the stairs.

Piper walked in the Manor to find it empty and quiet. Quieter then normal this time of year. Hanging up her jacket and setting her purse down she made her way silently into the living room. She knew someone was home as the fire was crackling in the hearth. Sitting on the couch she starred into the flames wondering what this year would bring. She felt a tear slowly drifting down her cheeks that she quickly wiped away when she heard someone coming from the kitchen.

"Paige. Hi."  
"Piper. What are you doing here?"  
"Well last time I checked I lived here. You?"  
"Well unless you and Phoebe have kicked me out in the last month I live here too." Paige replied with a smile before setting down the box in her arms and then moving in beside her oldest sister.  
"I didn't mean that I mean shouldn't you be at work?" Piper looked over at her now baby sister with one eyebrow raised slightly almost daring Paige to lie to her.  
"I was till we had a small flood in the office and everyone was sent home." She said before pulling the box closer towards her.  
"Paige?" Piper wasn't sure if she should believe her sister story or not. Ever since Paige had come into their lives and she discovered her own powers she found 'time' to dig through the BOS.

Paige looked over her shoulder and saw the look on Pipers face. Only been a few months and I already know the 'you're lying to me' look she thought. "Honest Piper. Call down there and see for yourself."  
"Ok lets say I believe you. That still doesn't tell me what you are doing." Piper looked at the box before Paige and had a sinking feeling she knew what Paige was doing. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet. And she knew Phoebe wouldn't be.

"I was downstairs grabbing some of my old Christmas decoration. I thought I would do some decorating. If that's cool with you?"

Piper wasn't sure what to say or feel. Prue had been gone almost eight months. And this would be hers and Phoebes first Christmas without her.

"Piper just say the word and I won't. I mean I know this one will be hard on you and Phoebe."  
"No. Go ahead. Maybe some Christmas cheer will help us get through this. Prue always loved the holidays. If you need any help let me know. Some stuff has its own special place." With that she pulled herself off the couch and started for the kitchen, "And Paige." she turned and looked at Paige over her shoulder, "Don't be hurt when Phoebe comes home and gets upset or mad. I know this will upset her." Piper didn't say anymore, making Paige wonder that there was more to what Piper said then her actual words.

Elise looked across the bullpen to the office on the far side. She knew something was bothering her new advice columnist but was yet to find out what it was. "Phoebe."  
"Elise, I am almost done hang on two maybe three minutes." Phoebe didn't even look up as she focused on her computer containing her next column  
"Not what I was after."

Phoebe looked up a brief moment and could see something in Elise's eyes and face. "Can you give me a few here Elise?"  
"Not really Phoebe." She stated as she gently closed the door to Phoebes office.  
"Elise now isn't really a good time."  
"Phoebe, talk to me. I know something is bothering you. It reads all over your column lately. Especially the ones about Christmas."

Phoebe stayed still a moment longer before reaching up and removing her glasses. "Elise I don't really want to get in to it right now."  
"Phoebe, I am here for you, no matter what. Talk to me." Elise slid into the chair opposite Phoebe. Almost waiting for an answer.

Phoebe fidgeted before even looking up at Elise. "It isn't you Elise or work, I just can't get into the mood this year. Believe me when I say, I am the usually the epitome of Christmas celebration. But this year it just isn't working, I have tried everything in the book they put out, but I can't do it."  
"Ok Phoebe you are confusing me here."  
"Sorry Elise. I.." She took in a breath, "I lost my big sister this past spring, and this is the first Christmas without her." She stopped momentarily to brush away a stray tear, "It's just hard this year."

Elise felt her own heart strings pull enough to let it go. "I'm sorry Phoebe I didn't know."  
"Well I didn't exactly advertise. I just need some time to adjust is all."

Elise waited a bit before asking one last question on her mind. "So the staff Christmas party?" she asked leaving the question open-ended.

Phoebe sighed, not wanting to give an answer. "I don't know Elise." she felt her own tears welling behind her eyes as she felt the gentle touch of Elise on her hand. Giving her the comfort she needed.  
"Give it time Phoebe. Just let me know." she gave a gentle squeeze before getting up and making her way to the door. "Go home Phoebe." She said quietly before exiting the office

Phoebe watched as she opened the door and left her office. She reached up and wiped away a stray tear running down her face. She turned her head slightly to fix her gaze on a picture of her with Piper and Prue taken not long after they had discovered their heritage. "Oh Prue." Her eyes held steady to the one person in the picture that she missed more everyday.

She wasn't even sure how long she sat there. Until someone knocked on her door tell her they were going home and if she could lock up.

The manor door opened and quickly closed again.

"Brrrr. This been human is making me wish I was still a demon." Cole said to no one as she hung up his coat. "Wow. Paige."  
"What was that crack about wanting to be a demon Cole?"  
"It's freezing out there. At least when I was Belthazor I didn't feel the cold."  
"Cold heart. Yeah that makes sense."  
"Whatever. Phoebe home?"  
"Actually no I was just going to go ask Piper if she had heard from her."  
"I'll go. You keep doing what you're doing." He waved her off in search on Piper.

Paige watched him leaving from her place on the ladder. She still didn't trust the guy ex demon or not.

"Piper. Phoebe call?"  
"No and I am starting to get worried."  
"Well call her. Send Leo." He knew a demon wouldn't be stupid enough to attack his wife, but he had to sound genuine.  
"I did and he says she is fine and at work. But I have tried her phone and her cell."  
"Maybe she is just caught in something."

Piper paused, "Yeah something." She said to herself.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing." She covered but had feeling that she knew what Phoebe was up to. She just needed some time to herself.

A few hours later Piper walked out into the living room. "Wow Paige this looks great." She scanned around to the garland running down the stairs with the little white lights entwined through it.  
"Ah its just something I through up." As she downplayed the praise.  
"Well you still deserve this." Piper handed her a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows resting on the top of it.

They both turned when they heard the door open and lose again.

"Phoebe?"  
"Me." She walked past the living room towards the stairs.  
"Hey whoa. Where have you been?" Piper stopped her, glad she was home but not so glad that she hadn't told them where she was.  
"Work. Look I'm tired Piper I'll see you two in the morning." She started up the stairs before her sister could stop her again.

Paige watched from a distance waiting for Phoebe to say something about the decorating she had done.  
Piper saw the disappointment on Paige's face, "It hard for her right now Paige." She comforted as she placed her arm over Paige's shoulder.  
"How about you?" Paige looked over at Piper waiting for an answer.  
"For me too. But with Phoebe it's a bit different. Her and Prue had a little tradition of their own every year. I can even remember when I started."

22yrs Earlier:

IPrue stood tall as she sang the words to another Christmas carol. She could see Grams sitting in the audience with Piper next to her and Phoebe on her lap. She couldn't help but smile at her three-yr. old baby sister. It amazed her still the questions she would ask her everyday. Turning three a month ago only made her more curious and more of a handful to keep an eye on.

Piper sat with Phoebe on her lap as they sat through Prue's Christmas concert. She had tried to get Phoebe to watch Prue but all she did was laugh. But as she saw the choir standing again Phoebe squirmed so fast neither she nor Grams had time to react as the small three year old ran up the center aisle calling out for her big sister.

"Pwoo Pwoo." She made her way around the side of the choir and reached up to her sister who was standing just off the edge. She tried to ignore her hoping she would go away or that Piper or Grams would come and get her. But when she looked down and got lost in the big brown eyes she could help herself. She cast a glance to her teacher who just smiled at her as she bent down and with the help of a teacher standing near by lifted her baby sister to her.

And there she stayed through the rest of the concert, which was nearing the end. As the lights flickered on and the choir moved off the stage Phoebe held tight to her big sister.

"You little monkey. What were you doing running away from Piper like that?" Prue asked as she tickled her sister.  
"See Pwoo." She smiled as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder.  
"Yeah." Prue could only smile as she rest her hand on Phoebes back giving her a hug.  
"Prue."

Prue turned around to the familiar voice behind her. "Mrs. Sampson. I'm sorry about Phoebe." She tried to defend herself  
"It's ok I was just wanting to come over and see who stole our show."  
"Phoebe. Can you say hi to Mrs. Sampson?"  
"Hi." The quiet reply came before she tucked her face back into Prue's neck.  
"Shy one?"  
"Ah no. Anything but. And I think tonight proved it."  
"Well it was nice to meet you Phoebe. Maybe one day you can come and sing in my choir like Prue." She looked past Prue and saw Grams walking in the classroom with Piper "Hi Piper. Mrs. Halliwell."  
"Hello Mrs. Sampson." Piper replied politely

Phoebe stayed in Prue's arms until they were out of the school. Only then would she let her sister out her down so she could walk.

The walk home took a little longer then normal as they paused to look at all the house decorated for Christmas. The twinkling lights and moving Santa's was enough to end their perfect day.

"Baby." Phoebe cried out as they walked past the Robinson's yard that always held a almost life size nativity  
"That's Baby Jesus Phoebe." Piper told her  
"Baby esus?"  
"Jesus sweetie." Grams corrected her.

Prue reached down and picked her up as she and Piper looked at her with their own smiles. Before they walked the rest of the way home.

Later that night the quietness in the Manor was interrupted by the soft sounds of tiny feet running down the hall.

"Pwoo?"  
"Phoebe. What are you doing up sweet girl?"  
"Who baby esus?"  
"It's Jesus Phoebs and he was a baby born a long time ago for us."  
"Why?"

Prue wasn't sure how to explain to a three-year-old about Jesus. "Well it's his birthday that we celebrate on Christmas day. He is the Son of God. And he came to live with us."  
"Like Mummy wives wif him?"  
"Yes. Just like that." Prue replied hoping that her sister would understand.  
"Happy birfday esus." She said as she snuggled down with Prue.

Prue laughed at her sister as she held on to her. "Merry Christmas baby girl." She said to the sleeping form in her arms as she kissed her on the top of her head. /I

Piper placed her mug down and turned her head slightly towards the stairs. "Every year after that, on Christmas Eve, Prue and Phoebe would walk down to the Robinson's to see their nativity."

Paige listened as Piper explained to her another family tradition. Every day she was learning something new about her sisters.

"I'm off to bed." Piper moved from her place on the couch. "Night Paige."  
"Night Piper and thanks for the story."

Piper reached down and took Paige's hand in hers. "You're welcome sweetie."

Piper paused a moment outside the room with the closed door. It took everything she had not to open the door and go in. she could hear the soft cries from the other side of the door. But her sister had Cole to comfort her now. She just hoped that he would understand. Taking in a deep breath she turned from the door towards her own room. But as she started into her room she heard the door she had left open.

"Piper?"  
"Cole?"  
"Um. Hey. Do you think you can help me out here?"

She knew what he was referring to. It was something that was between Phoebe and her.

"I'll crash on the couch tonight."  
"Cole." She wanted to help, but she also knew that Cole was the one to hold her.  
"She needs you Piper." He could almost see her thoughts.

She bit her lip before heading towards her sister.

Piper eased herself in behind Phoebe and pulled her close to her. She felt her own tears threatening to fall as they built up behind her eyes. She felt Phoebe lean into her embrace as she sobs continued to come.

"We would have gone tomorrow."  
"I know sweetie."  
"I hurts so much Piper. I miss her."  
"I know so do I." Her own tears now cascading down her face. She couldn't hold them in any longer. "Maybe tomorrow we can go see her." the thought came to her mind the same time it came from her mouth. She wasn't even sure where it came from. She wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that.  
Phoebe squeezed her eyes tight trying to gather her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Prue on their special day. But her mind drifted off to the times at Christmas she shared with her sister. It wasn't to long before her cries became softer and she drifted off to sleep having cried herself out.

Paige entered the kitchen the next day, to find Piper lost in something out the window. "Penny Piper."  
"Sorry?"  
"You were on another planet."  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Phoebe."  
"Yeah I was too. I over heard some of what you two were talking about last night. And I had an idea. If your up to it."

Piper looked at Paige curiously.

"Trust me." She smiled over at her before leaving the kitchen, leaving Piper wondering what she was up to.

Cole walked in passing Paige, "Where's the fire?" he turned his attention back to Piper.  
"I have no idea. She said she had an idea."  
"Piper thanks again for last night."  
"It was no problem Cole. I think we both needed it."  
"Yeah. How is she?"

"She was still sleeping when I got up but she should be making an appearance about: Now."

Cole turned around to see Phoebe walking into the kitchen.

"Paige said something about us going out?" Phoebe grabbed her mug and filled it with coffee before leaning against the counter next to Piper.  
"I have no idea what she is up to. How you feeling?"  
Phoebe closed her eyes and rested her head on Pipers shoulder. "I have no idea. I am just taking today one second at a time. You?"  
"Same." Piper placed an arm around Phoebe, "Well get through this together like we did the service and her birthday. And all the other first."  
"I remember one year she almost never took me down the street." Phoebe recalled  
"You had the flu and were running a fever. Grams wouldn't let you near a door let alone you walk out one." Piper laughed at the memory of her sick baby sister  
"Prue came into my room and told me to get dressed. I had begged her to convince Grams to let me go. I had so many clothes on I could barely walk."  
"So she put you in our wagon and pulled you down the street. I swore I thought Grams was going to kill her when you got back."  
"She never asked Grams she just took me. It was our time together." Phoebe finished, "Even when we got older and were ready to kill each other through the year. Christmas Eve would come along and we would walk down there arm in arm."  
"My own little version of peace on earth." Piper laughed.

"Ok you two ready to go?" Paige bounded in the kitchen handing each sister her jacket.  
"Um Paige. Where are we going?" Piper asked as she pulled her jacket around her.  
"Surprise. Come on." Paige pulled Pipers hand who reached out and grabbed Phoebes.

Cole watched as the girls all left the Manor, as Leo walked in the kitchen.

"Where they all off too?" he asked grabbing a croissant.  
"I have no idea. Paige is dragging our wives somewhere." Cole replied not really sure what Paige was up to but he hoped in some ways it would help Phoebe get through the next few days.

Phoebe looked out the window as the past by the Robinson's front lawn. She felt Pipers hand on her shoulder, giving her what comfort she could.

"My parents and I would go to this little church every year on Christmas Eve. They did a live nativity. It was so cool. Everyone acted like they were in Bethlehem the night Jesus was born. Guards milling about. Merchants offering their wears, and a couple and their baby would play Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Paige talked as they drove down the street. "When I got older I didn't really want to go but I did because it was tradition. The year my parents died I stopped going. It brought back to many memories. So that year I started my own tradition."

"What kind?" Piper asked from the back seat though still keeping her hand on Phoebe.  
"These kind." Paige acknowledged as she pulled into the parking lot. "I've been coming here every year since to help feed the homeless and the children. I thought maybe this year we could all start our own tradition."

Paige got out of the car waiting for her sisters. She knew this could be a big step for them but she really wanted them to come with her. She saw Phoebe sitting in the front seat not really sure if she should go or not.

She leaned back into the truck, "I'll go in." she started into the small hall off the wing of the church. She didn't want to push Piper or Phoebe. But she hoped they would come with her.

"Phoebe. What you do you say?"  
"I don't know Piper. I mean Prue and I…."  
"I know sweetie. But maybe Paige is right. Maybe we need to start a new tradition. One with the three of us." Piper spoke softly. She wanted to support both her sisters. But her own thoughts turned to Prue.

Phoebe looked out at the door before her. Her heart was pulling her in two directions. "She would do this wouldn't she?" she said quietly to Piper.  
"Yeah she would." Piper replied, "What do you say we make new memories ands tradition with Paige?"

Piper felt Phoebes hand in hers, squeezing it tight.

Phoebe took Pipers hand as they followed after where Paige had gone to.

Paige stood beside Piper as they dished out the food to the homeless and less fortunate on their city.

"Where did Phoebe disappear too?"  
"I have no idea." Piper answered as she scanned her eyes in search of her sister.

Phoebe sat leaning against a wall watching as people ate laughing with each other. Santa had come for the kids and she watched as they played with their new toys.

A little girl came up to her and pulled herself up beside her and onto her lap.

Phoebe wasn't sure what to say or even do as the little girl curled up to her.

"Hi."  
"Hi." Phoebe replied.  
"My names Angel."  
"That's a pretty name. My name is Phoebe  
"That's pretty too." she leaned back against Phoebe looking out to the crowd of people. "I come here ever year."  
"You don't have a family to spend Christmas with?"  
"No. Just my little sister, but she isn't here this year."  
"My big sister isn't here either." Phoebe spoke not really sure why. "Where is your sister?"  
"She got sick. But she is happier now. She is with him."

Phoebe had a feeling she knew who Angel was talking about. "Yeah mine too. I miss her very much. Sometimes so much it hurts to breathe."  
"She is always here for me. I know that. She said she would never leave me no matter what happened."  
"What was your sisters name?" Phoebe asked brushing away a silent tear.  
"Elizabeth." Angel said not moving from Phoebes lap. "You know I think she still is watching out for me. Looking down from the heavens guiding me in only a way she could. There were nights after I could sleep but then I felt this warmth around me and I knew it was her. Right there helping me as she did when we were little

Angel sat up on Phoebes lap pulling her into a hug. "I have to go. But know that Prue is with you always Phoebe." She placed a soft kiss on her cheek before running out of the church hall.

Phoebe stood and started after her. How did she know? Was the only question running through her mind.  
Piper sat down next to her sister. "Where you been?"  
"Right here." Phoebe answered still watching as the little girl disappeared through the door. "I was talking with that little girl."  
Piper looked around, "What little girl?"  
"Angel. She lost her little sister. But the weird thing was she knew that Prue was my big sister."

Piper looked around again not seeing any little girl that Phoebe was talking about. She had even asked Paige and the Pastor. There was no little girl named Angel, or her sister, which had been coming there.

Phoebe sat later that night looking at the tree that Paige had pain stakingly decorated. She felt Piper slid in beside her.

"Thinking on anything in particular Phoebs?" she asked ass he leaned against her baby sister.  
"Just about Angel and what she said. She was there Piper I swear."

Piper didn't want to commit an answer as she looked up at her sister. "As long as you believe that honey that is all there is."  
"I am not sure how to go on. I mean deep down Prue loved Christmas as much as me."  
"Let her remain in your heart honey. That is all either of us can do."

They sat there a bit longer before Phoebe stood up pulling Piper to her feet.

"Come on we are going out again. Get Paige." Phoebe moved towards the front door grabbing her coat.

The three sisters stood outside the Robinson's yard watching as the lights flickered and a quiet crowd gathered, as it did every year.

ISilent night  
Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
'Round yon virgin mother and child,/I

The sounds of the words started as one by one everyone joined in.

IHoly infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night  
Holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly host sing alleluia/I

Phoebe felt Piper take her hand in hers on one side and Paige on the other. She felt the tear trickling down her face as she felt the loss of Prue in her heart.

IChrist the saviour is born

Christ the saviour is born

Silent night  
Holy night  
Son of god, loves pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, lord, at thy birth  
Jesus, lord, at thy birth/I

Phoebe leaned against Piper as the song came to and end a people drifted away.

As they started to step away Phoebe took one last glance at the manger scene. "Angel?"  
"Hi Phoebe."  
"What?"  
"Am I doing here? This is where I belong."  
"But I don't."  
"Understand? Phoebe you have so much love inside you I needed you to see it. For what it was. It wasn't just for Prue. It was for Piper and Paige."  
"But. You are a child."  
"A child of God. I'm an Angel Phoebe. And Prue wanted me to tell you how much she loves you and that tonight she is with you now like she was every year."  
"She isn't here." Phoebe felt her emotions gaining on her as the tear escaped.

A light shone beside Angel, "Yes I am Phoebe. I always am."  
"Prue?" Phoebe looked stunned at what and who she saw.  
"Oh baby, I didn't want to go. But I will always watch out for you. You are my baby girl always will be. And every Christmas you and I will have this one special place."

Phoebe reached forward to her sister, "Merry Christmas Prue."  
"Merry Christmas Phoebe." She answered before disappearing, leaving Phoebe and Angel standing next to the manger.  
"Thank you Angel."  
"You are welcome Phoebe. Just hold her in your heart and she will always be there." she replied before a soft golden glow surrounded her and she too disappeared.

Phoebe stood there a few minutes more before she felt the arm of her sister around her,

"Phoebs."  
"I'm good Piper," she said quietly as she looked over her shoulder one last time to see Angel and Prue giving her a silent wave. She turned up the walk with Piper and reaching out for Paige's hand. Family again and she knew that Prue was always there watching out for them: loving them.

"Happy Birthday Jesus." Phoebe said as they made their way up the walkway. She knew now that with love and faith Prue would always be with her. "And Merry Christmas Prue."


End file.
